You Know I Love You, Right?
by Sammy-Dee
Summary: Say it", "I know you love me, Axel." A dark tale of a murderer who falls in loves, and learns right from wrong. Axel's POV mainly. AkuRoku Two-shot. now with Alt. ending. Rated M for detailed violence, gore, and death,
1. Part I

This story is the result of seeing Public Enemy twice and reading the first page of "The Meaning of Night, a confession" by Michael Cox.

This story will not have a cute, fluffy, happy ending, like Jump and One Fine Melody. If you can't handle that I advise you not to read it.

Warning: Dark, violence, gore

**You Know I Love You, Right? Part I**

From the moment I laid eyes on him I knew I was obsessed. And it wasn't my usual obsession. I wasn't filled with rage and contempt. No, he made my heart race and my stomach flutter. If I had to call it anything, I'd call it love, and of course there was a certain amount of lust.

The way his body swayed to the music booming throughout the club, it was stimulating. I wanted to be the sweat slowly trickling down his face into his slightly unbuttoned shirt. Oh, how much I wanted to capture those smiling lips in my own and stare into those cerulean depths. What I would give to lick him head to toe and hear him scream my name, "Oh god Axel, yes."

His voice would be beautiful. I knew it would be, everything about him was absolutely gorgeous. I would love him more than he ever dreamed possible. I'd give him all he desired and more. I'd give him the world and love him forever. "Do you want another, Sir?" The lovely bartender asked, holding a bottle of scotch.

I let my eyes linger on her breasts before reading her name tag. When our eyes met I saw fear fill hers, and smirked. No one's ever looked me in the eyes without fear. It's why I still haven't spoken to blue eyes. To see those beautiful eyes fill with fear would kill me. "No thank you, Tifa, I've had enough for tonight." And you made a big mistake, looking me in the eyes like that. I continued to smirk as she walked away shaking her ass for tips.

Lifting myself out of the barstool I had been occupying I took one last glance at my blue eyed blond haired obsession before walking out of the club. The cold wind lashed at my pale skin and whipped my crimson hair in all directions. I loved how it felt like a million needles were stabbing into my exposed skin.

I leaned against the brick wall of the club and lit a cigarette, all the while thinking of that beautiful blond inside. About three cigarettes later Tifa's shift ended and she walked through the door of the club, bundled tightly in her winter coat, completely unaware of me smirking behind her.

Dropping my cigarette, I began to follow her quietly. The only sound heard on the dark deserted street was the hurried clacking of her heels and the jangling of the keys she held in her hands. My feet silently padded after her, steadily picking up their pace.

As soon as I was close enough to smell the fruity scent of her hair I reached a long arm out to cover her mouth with my gloved hand. Her scream successfully muffled, I dragged her into a nearby alley, and threw her to the ground holding a finger up to my mouth to silence her. "Please don't rape me." She begged as she tried to crawl away. I slammed my foot down on her leg making her scream out in pain and stop her attempts to escape.

"Don't worry darling, I am overwhelmed by your revolting appearance and wouldn't dream of raping you." I assured her as I straddled her legs and pushed her back to the filthy ground. "It's kind of like when you look at me, and immediately fear me for no apparent reason. I look at you and see that unnecessary fear in your eyes. All I can see now is how ugly you truly are." The tears falling out of her eyes weren't making her anymore appealing.

"P-please, p-p-please d-don't…" She begged.

"What is it? What is so fucking scary about me?" I asked desperately. Was it so much to ask that someone look at me without fear? She started shaking her head as her crying increased. I slapped her across the face at her inability to answer my simple question. "Then I'll have to give you a reason to fear me." I said. "Would you like to know the name of the man you feared before you ever knew him?" I didn't give her a chance to respond, not that she would. "Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" She let out a whimper, "That's the name of your killer." I said pulling out a knife and lighter from my pocket.

Tifa's struggling became more apparent beneath me. I grabbed her face, forcing her to look me in the eyes. "Is it the scars?" I asked, pointing with the knife at the scars beneath my green eyes. "Is that why people fear me?" She just whimpered more and tried to look away. They never answered me. Tightly grasping her hair with one hand, I brought the point of the knife just under her eye with the other. Forcefully pushing it deeper I dragged it down earning screams from Tifa and a nice flow of thick crimson blood. I mimicked the actions under her other eye before I lowered my head to her face and licked the crimson mess away.

Tifa wriggled and cried beneath me, as my tongue roughly made its way across her face, which only made me tug harder at her hair. "Is it because my hair looks like its on fire?" I asked and once again received no answer. I glared at her before holding the lighter in front of her face, lighting it, and slowly bringing it to her hair. The stench of burning hair and the glorious sounds of gut wrenching agonized screams immediately filled the alley as I stood up. Carefully avoiding the flames surrounding her, I brought my knife down, one last time, and slit her throat. Then I watched as the life and fear left her eyes forever. As the sound of sirens came closer to us, I disappeared into the night.

oOo

"Axel, did you hear?" The serial killer struck again." My neighbor said from his apartment door.

"No, I didn't. When was this?" I asked facing my door.

"Just a few hours ago. Can you believe it? You were out walking while this guy was searching and killing his latest victim!"

"Imagine that." I smirked at the door before entering my immaculate apartment. I hate messes, and germs. But I do love blood. I striped myself of all my clothes and threw them in the tub to wash, leaving myself naked. After getting all the visible blood off my clothes, I hung them up to dry and took a shower. When I finished cleaning myself off and drying I had a small dinner, and threw myself across my bed in the wee hour of the morning.

I was woken by my internal clock at 10:00 PM on the dot. As I made myself a glass of rum I turned the TV on. _"The streets are a very dangerous place these days. Police are cautioning people to stay indoors at night and if you must go out don't o out alone…"_ I drowned out the rest of the news anchors speech as I pulled out some new clothes to wear.

Once I got myself ready to face the night I walked out my door and headed for the usual club. That's where he would be. My blue eyed blond. He didn't appear to be here yet, I noticed as I looked around the club. Sighing I sat down in a barstool. "Can I get you something sir?" The bartender asked me.

"Whiskey." I answered without looking at him. As the man placed a glass next to me, taking the money I'd placed down for him, I found my obsession. His hips were swaying to the beat in the middle of the crowded dance floor. My eyes stayed glued to him as I took a sip of my whiskey, watching him expertly moving his body. His face would cutely scrunch up before he danced himself away from someone who had gotten too close. Then he'd go back to showing that perfect smile of his.

It wasn't long before a small, brown haired woman, who I've come to realized is his girlfriend, walked up to my blond holding another blond man's, who wore way too much camouflage, hand. As she talked to my obsession his face dropped and became more depressed the longer she spoke. My blond stood stunned, in the middle of the dance floor, as his girlfriend walked away with Mr. Camouflage.

After coming out of his paralysis, he dejectedly made his way off the dance floor slumping into one of the chairs at a table. Before I could even think about what I was doing I found myself walking towards him. When I sat down across from him I opened my mouth to speak but was stunned into silence. He looked at me. He looked me directly in the eyes and there wasn't an ounce of fear in them. "Hello?" He said in a sad but curious voice that was music to my ears. I knew it'd be a beautiful voice.

"Hi. My name's Axel. Commit it to memory." I said as I held my hand out.

He smiled at me before taking my hand and saying, "I'm Roxas."

"Nice to meet you Roxas." I liked the way his name rolled off my tongue, Roxas, just lovely. "You look sad." He looked down sadly and nodded.

"My girlfriend just dumped me for my ex boyfriend."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Of course I already guessed part of that.

"It's not your fault." He said, again looking into my eyes without fear.

"No, it's not. But maybe I can help make it better." I said as I watched his ex girlfriend and ex boyfriend walk into the ladies' bathroom together.

"How would you do that?" Roxas smiled.

"How 'bout I buy you a drink?" I smiled back at him.

"Okay."

I waved someone over to take our orders then excused myself to the bathroom. When I was sure no one was looking I ducked into the ladies' bathroom, locking the door behind me. I quickly followed the moans to the last stall and kicked the door open. Roxas' ex girlfriend screamed and his ex boyfriend responded with, "What the hell, man?"

"My name's Axel. Got it memorized?" I said holding my hand out.

"We're kind of busy." The ex boyfriend said.

"I can tell." I responded gesturing to the fact that they both had their pants down, or skirt up and the boyfriend was sitting on the toilet with the girlfriend on top of him. Not to mention they were both sweating, both flushed, and both slightly out of breath. Yeah, they were defiantly busy.

I brought my hand down and looked at the girl. "Did you know that if you hit the Reticular Activating System hard enough you can kill someone. You see the RAS controls most of what we do. You hit it and it goes into a sleep state, hit it hard enough you never wake up." I explained to her before grabbing the boyfriend's head and slamming the back of it onto a corner of the toilet. Again I watched as the life and fear left his eyes while the girlfriend screamed "Hayner!"

I pulled the girlfriend off of 'Hayner'. "So what is your name darling?" I asked, dragging her out of the stall. She mumbled something undistinguishable. "Sorry, I didn't catch that." I put a gloved hand to my ear.

"Olette." She said a little louder.

"Olette, pretty name. You hurt Roxas, now I'm going to hurt you. Tell me, do you know what happens when you twist a neck." Olette screamed and tried to get away from me. But alas, I was to quick for her, catching her head in my hands and twisting hard and sharp.

I started walking towards the door but turned back. Something about this scene was nagging at me. Putting my hands in my pockets as I walked back to the bodies realization hit me. I left them unmarked. I freed my knife from my pocket and brought it down four times leaving my mark under each of their eyes.

**AN: Like I said, very dark. There will be more AkuRoku in Part II, which I will try to get up tomorrow.**

**For those of you who are like "WTF" about the Reticular Activating System, I put that in there because I want to give the impression of Axel being well educated. The RAS is located in the back of the brain, and what Axel says is true. When you get knocked out from a punch or something like that, it's the result of your RAS being moved around and forced into a sleep state. I learned that in Psychology and I backed it up with info on the internet after I wrote this, and it is possible to be killed that way.**

**Well, if you liked it, look for part II in the next two days.**

**Thanks for all reviews, favs, and alerts.**

**Also, those of you who read my other stories, I am still working hard on those. I just got this idea and had to write it down before I forgot it.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Part II

The Conclusion.

**You Know I Love You, Right? Part II**

I made sure no one was watching as I made my way out of the ladies' room and towards the table where Roxas was still waiting for me. "What took you so long?"

I smiled back as I sat down and picked my drink up, "I got distracted." He nodded still smiling at me.

"Where'd you get your scars?" He asked, pointing under my eyes.

"My mom."

"Oh my gawd, why?" He said, feeling…sorry for me? People just fear me. I've never met anyone who cared. It was confusing.

"I didn't cry when my father died, so she gave me red tears." I explained.

"That's horrible. What happened to her? Did you get away?" I grinned at his concern.

"It happened when I was seventeen. She was put in a mental hospital and I spent a year in foster care."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"I'm still sorry." I smirked at his downcast face.

"How about you, any family?"

"I got my parents, who live in Twilight Town, and my brother Sora and his husband Riku, who live in the same apartment building as me." He answered.

"They just share the building, not the apartment?" I asked.

"Yep, I live alone." He smirked devilishly at me. Though, on him, it just made him that much more adorable.

"Me too." I said quietly, before a scream was heard throughout the club. I guess they found the bodies. "See you around?" I asked while Roxas looked for the source of the scream.

"You're leaving?"

"It's getting late." I said before walking away and slipping out the back door.

oOo

"Roxas! Are you okay?" My brother asked as I walked through his front door, in a stunned silence.

"Olette and Hayner are dead. The serial killer was at the club tonight." I answered quietly.

"Holy shit, really?" Sora and Riku asked together.

"Yeah, on top of that Olette dumped me for Hayner. For Hayner! She knew we used to date. And I can't even be mad at her because she's dead." I sighed before continuing, "Why can't I find somebody who wants to be with me. Who wants to be with me forever so we can take care of each other. Like you and Riku."

"You'll find someone. It's impossible not to love you baby bro." Sora said cheerfully. "Are you going to the funerals?"

"I'm thinking no." I said cruelly. I wasn't happy they were dead, but they both hurt me. "I met someone tonight." I said.

"Tell me everything." Sora said excitedly.

"He's got the greenest most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, blood red hair; he's tall, and thin, has a killer smile and a wicked smirk. And his name is Axel. His mom is insane and he's got a vertical scar under each eye."

"Did you ask him out?" Sora asked.

Before I could answer him Riku spoke up. "Vertical scars, like the serial killer's victims?"

"His mom gave him those scars. Do you think she escaped from the loony bin?" I asked.

"I guess that's a possibility, but it's not what I was thinking." Riku responded.

"Axel's not the serial killer. He's too nice." I defended.

oOo

Thanks to my heroics for Roxas, the club was closed and today was the first time in two weeks that it was opened and that I left my apartment. Of course, I had been thinking about him every second of everyday. He was the first person who didn't judge me before he got to know me. He didn't fear me for something I have no understanding of. He accepted me. I left late today in hopes that Roxas would be there when I arrived.

After walking through the doors I quickly spotted him on the dance floor swaying to the slow beat. I smirked, I like slow music. And this was a sexy number as well. Slowly I made my way through the crowd, ignoring the fearful glance they gave me, to Roxas. Any other day I wouldn't have been able to ignore those glances, but today I had to see my blond. His eyes were closed as I approached him and placed my gloved hands on his hips, resulting in him scrunching his face and starting to move away. Then he opened his eyes, immediately smiling when they landed on me, and stopped his escape. "Miss me?" I asked.

"Of course!" He yelled over the music, bringing his body closer to mine as he began dancing again. Our legs rubbed together and our hands explored each other's bodies as we swayed to the beat. I've wanted to dance with him for so long. This was the happiest I'd been in my entire life.

Our eyes met, both equally filled with lust. Our grinding became more intense, more sexual, less dancing. I brought my face down to his our lips almost touching, but not quite. I could smell the small bit of alcohol on his breath as it brushed across my face. I wanted him to come the rest of the way, and he did. Our lips locked in a chaste kiss before he pulled away and smiled shyly at me. I smirked back, and then he jumped up, wrapping his legs around me so he could reach my face and capture my lips.

My hands held him up as his wrapped around my back and gripped my hair. This kiss was not so innocent. He quickly opened his mouth to me, allowing my tongue access. His hips began moving against me, completely ignoring the fact that we were on a dance floor full of people.

Roxas decreased the intensity of our kiss before pulling away. "Do you want to come home with me?" He whispered in my ear. I smirked and lowered him to the ground.

"Lead the way."

-------------

Standing behind Roxas I licked and nipped at his neck while he fumbled with his keys to get the door open. He tilted his head to the side allowing me more access. Finally, Roxas got the door opened and allowed me to enter before closing it behind him and leaning against it, looking at me with hunger in his eyes.

I smirked at him and he launched himself off the door and into my arms again, locking our lips in a fierce and passionate kiss. Grasping his hips I pulled Roxas up so I wouldn't have to bend down to kiss him. He quickly wrapped his legs around my waist as I began moving and crushed him against the wall.

Deepening the kiss my hands found their way under Roxas' shirt and lifting it up. Our kiss stopped briefly as I pulled his shirt off and we both got a breather. "My bedroom's down the hall." Roxas informed me and I carried him to his room, with a few brief stops.

After laying his beautiful body on the bed I crawled on top of him and attacked his chest with my lips and tongue. He threw his head back and moaned, gripping my hair tightly. I crawled up his body making my way back to his lips again. Sitting up I began to take my shirt off as Roxas hips grinded into mine in anticipation.

While I continued to straddle Roxas' hips I brought my hands down to the button on his pants, brushing against his bulge. Roxas moaned before I asked, "Are you sure?"

"Y-yes, Axel."

oOo

As usual, I woke up naked, not so customary I was holding my beautiful, naked, obsession in my arms. Smiling, remembering our night, I snuggled him closer, placing a kiss on his forehead. Roxas' nose scrunched a little before he opened his large blue fearless eyes and smiled at me. "Good morning, love." I whispered.

"Good morning." He said quietly before placing a chaste kiss on my lips. Then I smirked and pulled him on top of me. He lowered his head and began nipping and kissing my chest.

"Ahh…" I moaned moving my hips with Roxas'. Then the door opened.

_"Roxas do you have milk? Riku and I are out of milk and…oh…sorry."_ A spiky brown haired man with many of the same features as Roxas said before running out the door. Roxas was blushing madly as he jumped off me, giving me a lovely view of his cute ass, and bent down to pull last night's pants on and run after the brown haired man. I got up to stand by the door and hear Roxas yell, _"Sora wait!"_

_"Sorry Roxas, I wasn't expecting that. You never bring people home. He must be special." Sora said_. I smiled at his words, 'special'. I was special to someone. Someone wanted me for once in my miserable life.

_"I think he is Sora. I know it's moving fast but there's something about him telling me he's the one." Roxas confided and my heart soared._

_"So was the gorgeous redhead beneath you Axel? The one you told us about?" Sora questioned excitedly._

_"Yes. Yes, he' my lovely redhead." Roxas sang._

_"Did you ask him about his mom?"_

_"I wasn't thinking about it."_

_"Oh well, I'll let you two get back to your…activities. If you need milk it'll be at my house."_

_"Okay."_

As they said their goodbyes I went back to the bed to wait for Roxas. His smile brightened the entire room as he walked in and sat next to me. I decide to take a chance and go for it, "I love you." I said.

Roxas' smile grew before he jumped on top of me gluing our lips together. I brushed my tongue across his lower lip asking for entrance. He gladly accepted. Eventually we pulled away breathless and in need of air. "I love you too." He announced before capturing my lips again.

After another wonderful love making session I found myself sitting with Roxas at his kitchen table with a plate of food and a glass of orange juice in front of me. "You're a good cook Roxas." I commented after taking a bite.

"Thank you." He beamed at me. Then a look of recollection covered his face, "Hey Axel, do you know if your mom escaped from the mental hospital?"

"As far as I know she's still in there, why?"

"Well, the serial killer leaves a mark, uh, two actually, on his or her victims. They look a lot like the scars your mom gave you. I was just curious."

"Oh, well, I'm pretty sure the hospital would tell me if she escaped, and they haven't contacted me."

He nodded before speaking again, "Do you want to stay here with me today?"

I smirked, "I'd like nothing more."

oOo

Winter faded away and everything began springing back to life as the months went by, with me and Roxas dating. I stayed at his house everyday and almost every night. Not once had fear ever crossed his eyes, even Sora and Riku's eyes stayed devoid of fear. I was the happiest I'd ever been. I hadn't killed anyone since Olette and Hayner. They say the best way to get rid of one addiction is to replace it with another. It seems Roxas is my new addiction.

I was able to ignore everyone else when I was with my Roxas and it seemed as though the serial killer had left town. In reality, I'd just found love. I was now always in a good mood and killing seemed unnecessary when I had a beautiful blond with me, who loves and adores me. The public's fear of me just didn't bother me so much anymore.

Who knew all I had to do to stop my insane urges to kill was talk to my beautiful blond obsession, the love of my life. The police never caught me; I could start a whole new life with Roxas. Forget my sins and be a normal person, someone who is not insane, someone who doesn't kill people who look at him with fear in their eyes.

I smiled at my thoughts, a new start. Roxas and I were cuddled on the couch together. My arms were wrapped around him curled in my lap as we watched TV. Then the news came on.

_"It has been six months since the serial killer's last attack. The police are quite baffled as to why the killer would suddenly stop…"_ the anchor woman droned on.

"Hey, we've been together for six months." Roxas commented.

"We have." I agreed.

_"And finally the police are confident of the killer's identity."_ The news woman's voice said as my picture showed up on the TV and I tensed up. _"His name is Axel Akuseru. He is twenty-five years old, six feet, five inches tall, has long spiky red hair, green eyes and is clinically insane. If you see Axel do not approach him, he is incredibly dangerous, the police request that you call the number at the bottom of the screen with any information on…"_

Roxas looked up at me with a confused look on his face, his eyes still fearless. "You know I love you, right?" I asked and he nodded. "Say it." I said desperately.

"I know you love me." Roxas said.

"Do you love me?" I asked.

"You killed Olette and Hayner?" He asked.

"They hurt you. I'll always protect you Roxas. Do you love me?"

Roxas remained quiet for several minutes and I began to worry. Then he spoke confidently, "Yes. But Axel, killing people is wrong."

"I know."

"Why did you stop?" He asked.

"Stopped what?"

"Killing."

"You. You make everything better. I don't know why but my entire life everyone who looks at me has fear in their eyes. It makes made me mad and I couldn't control it, I killed them. You are the first person who doesn't look at me with fear. And I've been able to control myself, with you around."

"The story about your mom…"

"Is true. Insanity seems to run in my family. My mother's the one who killed my father. She made me watch."

"Oh my gawd!" Roxas wrapped his arm around me. "I'm gonna take care of you." He said.

"And I'll take care of you." I said before capturing his lips. "I love you Roxas."

"I love you too."

oOo

"Sora, did you watch the news?" Riku asked.

"No." Sora responded as Riku handed him a phone number. "What's this?"

"Your brother's boyfriend is the serial killer." Riku explained, "That is he number you call if you have information on him. Whether you do it or not is your choice."

oOo

A couple hours later found Roxas and me once again lying naked in his bed. His blond hair was tickling my nose as I drew invisible circles on his chest with my finger. I was so happy he'd forgiven me for killing those people. He wasn't at all happy about it, but he believes it's possible for people to change. He also believes that we were made for each other. It seems like my new start may become a reality, as long as we move. I sighed contently and then heard the front door open, Roxas seemed unaware.

However, when the bedroom door slammed open we both sat up in bed. Several police were pointing guns at me yelling something I couldn't understand. Nervous as I was , I went to grab a lighter and cigarette off the nightstand. That was a mistake. "Axel!" I heard Roxas yell after several guns were fired, embedding four stinging bullets in my body. I fell backwards against the pillows as blood poured from my wounds. I made several attempts to grasp my shaking hand with Roxas'. Tears were in his eyes as he held my hand and kissed my lips. "Axel, you'll be okay, don't worry." He cried.

He's lying, but it's nice that he cares enough to do that for me. Breathing was becoming more difficult and I felt myself becoming colder. "Say it." I whispered to Roxas. As I watched the life drain from my victim's eyes I'd always wondered if it was a scary thing, to die.

With Roxas holding my hand, locking his fearless blue eyes with mine, I could honestly say it wasn't that bad. "I know you love me, Axel." Roxas cried. I nodded as my eye lids became heavier. I felt Roxas' head fall against my bleeding chest, crying out, "I love you Axel, I love you," as I drifted away. I love you too Roxas, you know that.

**AN: Okay, that was a lot easier to write than it was to read. I killed Axel, yes. He's my favorite character and I still killed him. Now I'm sad. But I wanted to write a sad story and this is the result. **

**I hope it was decent for a story that doesn't have a happy ending.**

**Obviously there won't be a sequel, although if I get time I might rewrite this and make it longer.**

**I am aware their relationship moved very fast, but that's what I intended. Axel had been in love with Roxas before he even met him, and Roxas felt that they were meant to be together and there was no reason to wait.**

**Thanks for all reviews and favs.**

*Now I'm going to go write a happy story.


	3. Alternate Ending

Because the ending made me sad, and Ninny-na gave me the idea for another ending. But I still consider the last one the real ending. Enjoy.

**You Know I Love You, Right? Alternate Ending**

"Sora, did you watch the news?" Riku asked.

"No." Sora responded as Riku handed him a phone number. "What's this?"

"Your brother's boyfriend is the serial killer." Riku explained, "That is the number you call if you have information on him. Whether you do it or not is your choice."

oOo

A couple hours later found Roxas and me once again lying naked in his bed. His blond hair was tickling my nose as I drew invisible circles on his chest with my finger. I was so happy he'd forgiven me for killing those people. He wasn't at all happy about it, but he believes it's possible for people to change. He also believes that we were made for each other. It seems like my new start may become a reality, as long as we move. I sighed contently and then heard the front door open, Roxas seemed unaware.

However, when the bedroom door slammed open we both sat up in bed. Sora walked determinedly to the bed and sat on the edge of it staring us both down. His glaring began to make me nervous so I grabbed my lighter and a cigarette off the nightstand. "Don't do that, it's gross." Sora reprimanded me. I put the cigarette back and settled for flipping the top of my lighter open and closed. "Is he the one, Rox? Is he your Riku?" Sora asked.

Roxas turned his head to meet my eyes. He then smiled, grabbed my free hand, and nodded as he said, "Yes. Yes he is Sora."

"Are you willing to sacrifice everything for him, your apartment, your job, your life, your family, everything?"

"Yes." Roxas repeated and Sora nodded.

"And you know he's the serial killer?" I tensed up, but Sora continued when Roxas nodded. "And that doesn't change anything?"

"No it doesn't." Roxas said confidently.

Sora nodded as he stood up, "Well, you won't lose your family." Roxas and I both tilted our heads in confusion so Sora continued, "You're not exactly inconspicuous Axel. It's only a matter of time before the police are called. Riku and I put our money together with yours Roxas. We also put our apartment up for sale. With the combination of our money we can afford a two bedroom house for the four of us on Destiny Islands. As long as you don't come back here, Axel will be safe. Are you okay with that?"

"You're really going to do all of that for us?" Roxas asked in disbelief. I was having a hard time believing it myself.

"Going to, it's already done baby bro. And it was mostly for you. If Axel's your Riku, I don't want you to lose him."

"Roxas beamed at his brother, "I'd hug you but…" He let the sentence hang as he gestured to the fact that the blanket was the only thing covering our very naked bodies.

"Yeah, I really don't need one." Sora joked, "Start packing, we're leaving tonight. Anything you don't have packed will have to be abandoned." He grinned and waved at us before leaving.

Roxas turned to me, "Are you okay with living with them?"

"Yeah, your brother and his husband are good people." I smiled reassuringly at him.

"No more killing?" Roxas asked.

"No more. It'll be a new start with a clean slate."

"Good."

"Say it." I smirked.

"I know you love me."

oOo

With the help of a very tight rubber band practically pulling the hair out of my head, a stylish hat, an SUV, and Riku's maniac driving capabilities we got out of town without being caught. Now the four of us were standing in front of our new house. Interestingly enough it had a white picket fence and several kids playing around it. "We need to get a dog." I joked.

"And two point five kids." Roxas continued the joke as Riku and Sora raced each other to the door, tumbling to the ground in the process, "Or just the point five." Roxas commented as we laughed at our roommates.

"Yeah, it seems we have two covered." I laughed. After Sora and Riku recovered and walked through the door I grabbed Roxas' hand and pulled him against my chest. "You know I love you, right?"

"I know you love me, Axel." Roxas smiled up at me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "And you know I love you?"

"I've got it memorized." I smirked before capturing his lips, sharing our first kiss of my new life, my real life.

**AN: Sora redeemed himself. And we have a happy, alternate ending with a house, white picket fence, talk of a dog, and two children with a possible point five on its way.**

**Thanks for all reviews and favs.**


End file.
